NCIS Rewrite Teasers
by kazot
Summary: Teasers from my 'NCIS Rewrite' series, more info on that inside (just skip A/N if you're not interested) chapter7: My McHero: Tony's antics recovering in the hospital after being saved by McGee. chapter 6: My Ninja: cute morning after Tiva fun, and a long AN with explanation for lack of uploads. chapter 5: smarter not harder, Ziva discovers Tony's secret of paperwork(tiva)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own NCIS**

**A/N: this will be a collection of random 'teasers' from my 'NCIS rewrite' series I will explain what that is below but essentially this will be scenes from casefic style stories that are able to stand on their own even if they lack context these can range from heavy emotional conversations the characters have to just the setup for whatever conversations McGee/Ziva/Tony will have during a case or just random 'fun' scenes.**

**More on NCIS rewrite in the author's note below.**

**This is set right after Ziva joined the team.**

She's so different

"She's so different." McGee said.

"Yes, she is." Tony answered curtly. Tony's answers being so short worried the junior agent, he'd never gone drinking with him before maybe he got less talkative when drunk?

"I mean she's just nothing like Kate."

"Indeed I'm aware she isn't."

"And that doesn't bother you?" McGee asked watching his senior agent intently.

Tony swirled around his drink, a long silence between them before he answered," it does, a lot actually." Tony said, "Not her fault though." he added.

"Yeah." Tim sighed, "it isn't, I just feel like I want to be angry though. She just came her and took her spot, just like that."

"I punched a wall."

"You punched a wall?" a slightly flustered McGee asked.

"Yep." said DiNozzo showing his bruised fist. "It helped."

Another long silence came between them, "I don't know how to do this." Tim sighed.

"Sit, drink, talk," Tony's responses grew shorter and shorter, almost Gibbs like. Maybe that's how it happened, everyone In this business got worn down until all that's left is Gibbs McGee thought.

"I don't really know how to talk about it." McGee said face down looking at his drink.

"Honestly Tim." Tony said indicating he was serious by calling his Probie Tim "No one does, we usually just drink until the pain numbs. When we say we're here to talk, we usually mean we're here to sit with you and drink if something comes out of your mouth we won't judge cause we feel the same way."

McGee took his advice and took his drink at a speed he hadn't drank at since MIT "So you've done this before?" McGee asked "I mean you lost a partner before." He clarified."

"Not really." Tony said swirling his drink before chugging it down in true frat boy style, "Not like Kate, anyhow I've been to a lot of cop funerals, too many really, some I would call acquaintances, some friends but I've never lost someone I spend 12 hour a day looking at, only to have them gone in a flash." Tony added some theatrics to the words flash only to reapply his solemn look and ask for another drink.

"So you've never lost a partner before?"

"Well I kinda did, when I was at Philly PD, they sent me undercover in the mafia." Tony said shocking his Probie who never heard the story before, Tony was usually someone to brag and as a lover of the godfather it surprised Tim he never talked about it.

"So they sent me in, I was young, cocky, arrogant, Italian and no one would care if I didn't survive the op, plus I wasn't from Philly so I couldn't be recognised but I wasn't the only one going undercover, there was another unfortunate bastard, Mark Russo. I only met him a couple of times to train together and a few times when we were undercover but I didn't really know him but his cover got blown and he got killed, brutally at that. And you get scared, scared shitlless, cause that could have been you and then you feel guilty cause he's dead and you're not."

"I know." Tim said his voice making it clear he understood and more words weren't necessary.

"So I didn't know the guy, I didn't see it happen but it still hit me like a brick wall."

"Oh god." McGee said, "I forgot, I'm so sorry you saw it happen right in front of you and I'm sitting here..."

"Don't." Tony said forcefully interrupting, "Don't think your grief is any less valid then anyone else's, it will eat you inside, just drink with me and remember Kate, Probie."

Tim did just that for the rest of the night and when he woke up the next morning on Tony's couch he felt better even with a raging headache from a terrible hangover.

And while Tim was swirling the DiNozzo defibrillator around, he found Tony's words helped, the pain wasn't gone it just felt easier to carry around as if he could move on now, life could move on now.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed it, one of the things that is going to be drastically different between my NCIS rewrite series and the show is that emotions, feelings and stuff are going to be talked about a lot more even if it's against most people's personalities but whether with alcohol or other characters forcing them to open up it will happen cause let's be honest we don't care about the random suspects and victim's families we care about the great characters from the show. So I hope Tony didn't feel too ooc here by actually opening up a bit.**

**now more info on the NCIS rewrite.**

**What the hell is NCIS rewrite? It's my horrible name for a series of casefics that will resemble an episode of the show. it's a project I started after watching NCIS chronologically for the first time and ever since becoming a writer I deconstruct a story after watching/reading it and I ask myself the questions: what did I like? what did I dislike? What can I learn or steal from this for my own stuff? And what would I have done differently? **

**So this is basically my answer to the question what would I have done differently? Because I think there's a massive amount of missed potential in the show that could have made it really good in stead of just mediocre like it is now (just an opinion). So hopefully it will contain all the things we wanted to see in the show but never got to see like Tony and Ziva finally getting together or Jenny and Gibbs discussing Paris and what the hell happened there or McGee being torn between being a computer tech and a field agent, Ziva really standing up to her father for once or Tony in action as team lead but without the guidance of Gibbs.**

**How will it work exactly? This will be a series of casefic style stories that will resemble an episode of the show and will form their own canon so what happens in one fic might effect a following one but not in such a major way that you absolutely have to read them chronologically.**

**The rewrite canon diverts from the show after 'kill ari'(the first two episodes of season3) but includes some off the following episodes mainly for small things like: jethro the dog, McGee's sister and Deep Six, the nicknames from 'undercover' and other tiva banter that will be referenced. The things that are definetively not canon are the finales and first episodes of the season and all romantic interests those will all be OC's.**

** The series will be devided in 10 books each with 5 regular episodes/stories and 3 more intense ones at the beginning middle and end. Book1 and 2 will just be 4/5 regular stories since the finales and such will count as hype/intense stories. Each regular episode will be centered around one of the main characters (Gibbs,Ziva,Dinozzo,Kate,McGee) or once per book around one of the side characters (Abby, Fornell, Vance, etc...) This means the story was created from the idea of exploring/developing a side of that character this does not mean however it is solely from their pov or that others wont have interesting subplots in the story, you might even think it was more centered around another character then the one i intended.**

**If you think this whole project is mega ambitious and will never be finished then you are probably right but that's what this is mainly for, so that even if I never write the stories around these 'scenes' they can still find a home and be read here (there are already around 10-20 of these). That and I have already written a lot of BIG scenes/parts of stories that can become stories on their own like tiva finally happening and the actual ending (the emotional part not the plot part).**


	2. Filled With Memories (Ducky)

**Welcome to the second NCIS rewrite teaser, see the first chapter if you forgot what this is.**

**Context for this scene: this is placed late in the timeline, Tiva is established but plays a very minor role in this, main thing is that Ducky's mother Victoria recently died, also Palmer isn't in this because his love interest will play a much bigger role in my rewrite series then Breena did in canon and I haven't decided fully how she's going to be. **

Filled With Memories

After the palmers had left to put the baby to bed, the rest of them gathered in front of the TV.

Abigail and Timothy were animatedly discussing some technology thing Ducky couldn't even hope to understand while Anthony and Ziva were attentively watching the movie that was softly playing in the background. Ziva sat on the couch while Anthony sat on the floor between her legs, her hands were playing with his hair and Anthony was making sounds that would be more appropriate coming from a small dog in enjoyment.

He was tapped on the side as Jethro joined him offering him a glass of scotch, they both stood and watched the younger members of their group. Their laughter and smiles couldn't help but bring one on his own lips.

Ziva bend down to whisper something in Tony's ear, whatever it was she said it seemed to have literally shocked him as he jumped up from his position. "Well, dinner was wonderful." He said. "but we really have to go." Said Tony grabbing a giggling Ziva's hand and pulled her towards the door, "You drive" he said with a clenched jaw.

"Thank you for the invitation, Ducky." Ziva said between laughs, "We'll return the gesture sometime."

"No need dear, go have fun you two."

They didn't need to be told twice as Tony almost carried Ziva out the door. Gibbs groaned and shook his head next to him.

"It's getting late I'd better get going as well." McGee said standing up.

"Me too, but you're going to have to drive me Timmy, no way I'm driving like this." Abby said struggling to get to her feet.

"Thanks ducky." Abby said as Tim helped her to her feet only for her to stumble towards the older men and hug them both fiercely, telling them goodbye.

"Dinner was really nice, have a nice weekend." McGee wished both of them as he shook their hands before helping the drunk Abby outside.

Silence fell over the house, suddenly it felt too big and too empty. Maybe he should have kept those damned dogs Donald thought bitterly.

He was brought from his thoughts as Jethro re-joined him and refilled his glass, bourbon this time, something told Ducky he could use it.

Gibbs made his way to the couch, sitting down and taking a sip of his bourbon, Ducky mirrored his movements and sat down in his lounge chair.

"I know the feeling, Duck."

Ducky supposed no more was needed to be said, typical Gibbs, that he seemed to have read his mind didn't even surprise him anymore. "Does it get better?"

"Nah," he said shaking his head, "but this helps, things like today, even if it stings once it's over."

The silence grew between them as they both sipped idly at their drinks. "The house is too big." Ducky stated looking around at the expensive decorations and furniture.

"It Is," Jethro nodded, "but it's filled with memories."

**A/N: The actual rewrite stories are on their way, the biggest hurdle being that I can't just write one at a time, this scene being an example it just popped into my head and I had to write it. **


	3. Chapter 3: Plane Ride (Tiva)

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

**Note: If you forgot what this is the info is in the first chapter, also I updated the info on my profile on the rewrite series with summary's of the first stories and the very first chapter of one of them has been uploaded titled 'bed burial'.**

**This is set pretty late in the rewrite canon as you can see that Tiva is established.**

Plane ride

The 4 agents sat in a shaky c-130 cargo plane on their way to solve a case.

Gibbs of course was the only one who could sleep and he did, like a baby with a content smile on his face which was good, especially for the two partners for he would surely headslap them if he saw the sight.

Ziva sat on Tony's lap as they both read the latest gsm magazine together or rather look at the pictures and comment in way too much detail for McGee's liking.

"I don't like her hair." Ziva commented.

"Yeah me neither it just doesn't fit her, she needs something shorter more stylish."

"You like her breasts though, don't you?" Ziva said a hint of annoyance in her voice, "They are bigger then mine."

"Yes I like them." Tony said deep in thought, "Bigger breasts fit more with her, just like yours are perfect for you, I love your breasts Ziva you should know that by now given how much attention I pay them." As he said the last part his face came to her side to nuzzle the side of her left breast causing the McThirdwheel to groan in annoyance.

"Oh we should try this." Tony said as he went to the next page clearly containing an article.

"Mmm." Ziva said as she read the article attentively, before smiling down at him seductively, "If you're a good boy." She tutted patting his cheek as she wiggled her butt into his groin causing him to make out a sound that was between a groan and a moan.

This is worse then college McGee thought, he had half a mind to wake Gibbs up and let him stop it but who would face Gibbs' anger? Tony and Ziva for disobeying the new rule 12 or himself for waking up his boss.

Luckily he didn't have to make that choice as the plane started to descend making it shake violently almost causing Ziva to fall off of Tony if not for her ninja moves clinging herself onto him, while McGee had to hang on to the side and rethink his life choices as Gibbs just kept on sleeping peacefully, as if nothing happened.

**A/N (updates on my stories for those who care): Hope you enjoyed this fun little scene, as I said above the first real NCIS rewrite story's first chapter 'bed burial' has been uploaded so check that out if you haven't, It got really bad views but I'll wait and see how other stories in the series do once I upload them before I start worrying and if you like the project don't worry it's something I challenged myself with and whether it will happen or not will depend on me, not the views it gets. The Friday uploads get the best views so for this reason I'll upload another story, one about Tony leaving for rota then and the next update of 'bed burial' will be this Sunday.**


	4. Kate and Ari (tiva but background)

**A/N: hope you like it, I personally think this is one of the funniest things I've ever written so I hope you'll like it as well, enjoy!. **

**again if you forgot what these are info is on profile and on first chapter.**

Kate and Ari

Abby was busy bowling with the nuns when her phone rang, 'Ziva' read the display.

"Abby we have a problem!" Ziva said sounding very distressed.

"It's Tony isn't it, he's in the hospital isn't he? I hate it when you guys are in the hospital."

"Abby!" Ziva said fiercely stopping her rant, "It's not Tony, it's Kate, she died."

Kate? Her former best friend? "Ziva are you alright Kate died 7 years ago remember? it's how we met."

"No! not that Kate, Kate the fish Abby!"

"Oh." Abby said, it did kind of amuse her that Tony had a fish named after Kate and Ziva had a cat named after Ari even if it was morbid and sort of inappropriate. "Did Ari get her?"

"No!" Ziva said in shock, "Ariel would never do that!"

"You said the same thing about Ari." Abby blurted out oh no, bad joke, inappropriate, Timmy and Jimmy were rubbing of on her. "Sorry I…"

"It's alright Abby, I know you, sometimes you don't think before saying something."

"Sometimes." Abby said teasingly to which Ziva chuckled.

"What do I do Abby? do I tell him or just buy a new one without telling him?"

"Ziva, Tony is not a child, he can handle the death of a goldfish."

"Yeah but he's very attached to it and it would be like losing her all over again." Ziva sighed.

"You still feel guilty, don't you?"

"I don't know, I guess maybe I do."

"Ziva what happened then was a tragedy and it was no one's fault especially not you or Tony's, I know he loved Kate and I know you loved your brother before he went all mad and crazy. And it's very cute that you make them live on in the form of a cat and a fish but it shouldn't be done out of guilt for their deaths because it wasn't your faults even if you guys feel that way. So just tell him and if he cries and goes all guilt-trippy just hold him, let him cry and tell him you love him, and if he wants to just buy another fish and name it Kate then let him, if it helps."

"Thank you Abby that was very helpful."

"Yeah I know, watching Orpah and doctor Phil really came in helpful didn't it."

"Yes it did Abby, sometimes I don't know what we'd do without you."

"You know I'm always here for girl talk so don't hesitate calling, bye and hug Tony for me".

"I will, thanks Abby, bye."

When Abby hung up all the nuns were looking at her strangely, "Uhm friend from work." She smiled.

"You live a complicated life Abigail." Sister Rosetta said to her.

The end.

**A/N: I never actually watched Orpah or doctor Phil so if they aren't appropriate just fill in any sort of relationship help tv show whatever thingy. **

**Schedule: as you hopefully know by now these are all scenes meant to tease you for upcoming stories In my rewrite series of which the first bed burial has it's first chapter uploaded, it's second chapter was meant to be uploaded today but life got in the way but it should be uploaded Sunday, Monday as it's only 2 small scenes and some editing left to do. I initially promised it for last Sunday but I actually got a fresh new idea that was different from what I had which made me redo half of it and turned a 2k chapter into a 5kchapter which is a lot more funnier and just better in every aspect so be on the lookout for that and kind of apologies for not uploading it last Sunday but I think most people would agree the new version is way better.**


	5. Smarter Not Harder (tiva)

**This fic just came into my mind and I had to write it so here it is.**

Smarter Not Harder

It was a coldness, or rather lack of heat that awoke Ziva, she groaned as she looked at the clock on the nightstand, way too early! Even by her old standards. She laid in the middle of the bed, as naked as the day she was born with a pillow that stood far off the headboard, closer to the middle, right were her previous much warmer pillow had lain.

It was insane to her how quickly she got used to sleeping with Tony, or rather on Tony as most nights she draped herself over him as if he were her cushion and she his blanket. Now she missed him, his steady comforting heartbeat, his warmth that felt like home, and the undeniable truth that he was safe in her arms. She hoped he simply had to wake up to go to the toilet and would be back soon, he wasn't a young man anymore after all.

But minutes past and when she looked no light slipped past the bathroom door so either Tony was ruining her bathroom floor or he was not in there, with a groan she got up to explore and find her missing pillow of choice.

It did not take long to find him as he sat on her couch with the tv the team had bought as a housewarming gift to her new apartment, softly playing in the background, a strange feeling gripped her heart, a feeling of things being just right as she admire how good It felt having Tony in her apartment and how comfortable he looked there, how comfortable she was having him here.

"What are you doing?" She whispered leaning over the coach to look over his shoulder at what he was doing.

Tony exploded in an barrage of movements as he almost flew of the couch, arms swaying widely, nearly hitting her face as he acted like he'd been hit with a lightning bolt. "Jesus! Woman! You're going to give me a heart attack."

Ziva only laughed at his behaviour, "relax Tony." She said letting her hands rest on his shoulder before they started massaging them without thinking about it, "You seem stressed."

"It's the middle of the night Ziva, don't do this to me." He said. Before quickly amending, "But don't stop the massage that's nice."

"And what are you doing in the middle of the night, exactly?" She asked, as her hands stopped their ministration to move lower over his naked hairy chest to play with it while her chin came to rest on his shoulder. "Paperwork, Tony? you're doing paperwork in the middle of the night?"

"Well I wake up in the middle of the night a lot and I can't fall asleep again, your snoring certainly doesn't help. And since I can't sit still I decided to do something useful."

"You're supposed to work at work Tony, and sleep at home, and in my bed preferably."

"I think Gibbs would disagree with at least one of those statements." He teased, "And besides I have better things to do at work."

"Like what? You hardly do anything at work." She rebutted.

"Well I've got to annoy the Probie, I need to make sure Gibbs smiles at least once a week and I'm usually very busy admiring you." He grinned.

Did he always have to be such a suave smartass she wondered with a smile, "So that's how you do it, not work at work, you simply do it all at night."

"You finally found my secret miss David, the mystery as to how I work smarter not harder has finally been revealed."

"It has certainly been worth the effort, all the things I had to deal with to find out." She laughed, "Now come back to bed, it's cold without you."

"Zee, I can't fall asleep, once I'm up I never can, I'll just have a fiery hot ninja on top of me who snores like a freight train, You go back I'll just watch a movie."

"Can't fall asleep." She uttered as if it was a riddle for her to solve, "I can think of a few ways to tire you out." She purred as her hands moved even lower to play with the waistband of his boxers.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed it, I'm sure your minds can come up with an ending to this scene but if your interested in some sexy tiva time just wait for the next chapter of my fic called 'Rota' which is almost done. The next chapter of the first rewrite series fic 'bed burial is also well on it's way and looking to be as big as the previous one.**


	6. My Ninja

A/N: this is set very early on in their relationship.

My Ninja

Tony woke up to something wet hitting his face, he soon realised it was someone licking him. "Mmm Zeevah, that's kinky, didn't know you were into that sort of stuff." He said before wrapping his arms around her, her hair felt kinda furry?

He opened his eyes and yelped as he stood face to face with Ari, Ziva's black cat, his owner madly giggling in the bed besides him.

"I knew you liked pussy, just not in that way." Ziva teased.

"You have one dirty mind miss David," Tony said shaking his head, "you're a sick chick you know that."

"I'm not the only one with a dirty mind Tony," She huskily said, "you proved that to me last night, maybe you can prove it again."

He lurched for her trying to kiss her but before he could reach her she stretched her arm, holding him back by his chest. "Go wash your face, I don't want to taste Ariel when I kiss you."

"So you intend to kiss me?" Tony asked as he made his way past her eagerly towards the bathroom.

"Mmmm yes lots and lots, and for a very long time." She smiled back at him.

He ran over to her with a now clean face, "As you wish my princess." He said kissing her.

"I don't like that name." She said pulling away momentarily from the kiss.

"My queen?" He asked before bringing his lips back on hers.

"Sounds too old." She said when she came back for air.

"My ninja?" He asked as he captured her lips again.

Ziva flipped them over using her considerate strength so she could straddle him, saying. "I think that's just perfect." before leaning down to devour his mouth.

**A/N: I've been absent from both uploading and writing NCIS fanfiction for 2weeks now, and I know it's not much but I wanted to upload something, so I found this cute little scene somewhere in my mess of word documents.**

**For those who care about my ongoing fics I'll explain why there haven't been updates and the troubles I've had with writing those recently In my usual ramble-y style.**

**So my first wave of NCIS fanfiction has been uploaded for a while like my Ziva returns oneshots(10 years, too much luggage, etc..) which are my fix the Tiva storyline of the cannon fics that every Tiva writer seems to have needed to write. Then there are some future Tiva family fics like 'Interrogation' and 'Daddy DiNozzo' which are just fun little ideas that popped into my mind and If you like those I have another on the way it just needs a little something, something, I'm just not sure what yet. Then there's also 'A Plague A babe and a bastard' a very short story that seems to be the most well liked and personally is my second favourite uploaded fic next to '10 years'. They all have one thing in common though and that is that they are low effort, I don't mean they are bad or that they are somehow less valuable it just doesn't challenge me as a writer and it just flowed easily out of me.**

**The newest fics I'm working on however take a lot of effort for various reasons that I'll outline now.**

**'Bed burial': part of my Rewrite teasers of which this was another teaser off, so basically short detective stories with roughly the same structure as an episode of the show. First of all detective stories have difficult structures: you need to plot the stories from both the detectives as well as the killer's point of view so this requires detailed notes and a lot of research into weapons and the like so it basically is impossible to write on my phone on which I do a lot of my writing (public transport), plus it takes a lot of brainpower for the lack of a better word so after a long day of university I don't feel like writing such a thing at all. To make matters worse the fic I choose to start with bed burial probably has the most complicated structure of all, and it's just a mess right now so I switched to another less complicated story since I can't write bed burial chapter by chapter, it has to be finished before I upload further or it will suck even more. But I really like the ideas I have for the series and writing mystery is a fun challenge to me so I won't abandon it and I really hope one day it just clicks and I get used to the different structure and it won't be such slow going to write.**

**'Rota': and the various other fics on the way that contain erotica, smut whatever you want to call it. first problem I had another sex scene planned that was very similar so I had to re-plan both to make them less similar then there's the issue that I had another sex scene that was emotionally similar as in they are both in love already when it happens which is the one in the rewrite series(just an add-on the rewrite series will always be T rated, it's supposed to be as if I went back in time and redid the show) and since that one features in my own canon it has a lot more value to me then the sex scene in Rota so I had to write it first so any ideas I really loved were unique to the rewrite one, and I still haven't finished that one yet. Also I can't write it on my phone in public transport where a lot of my writing gets done, cause, well that's just weird. The third problem is my writings style just does not work with smut, it is fast paced and dialogue heavy almost like a movie script(just compare the amount of text between quotation marks in mine and another writer's fics and you'll see) and in smut that just does not work since there's generally not much talking, plus the general rule in writing that a reader only cares when the character cares applies heavily to sex scenes: you can describe a sexual act in the most arousing way it just won't work unless you have the character react to it and I'm having trouble with that.**

**So what have I been doing for two weeks? Well I've been quite lazy, I got addicted to the grand strategy game eu4 again but luckily that seems to be over so writing is my main hobby again, the writing I have been doing is my original works, an asoiaf fic and editing an old Avatar fic since those are low-effort and I don't have a low-effort NCIS fic in the works at the moment. So I'm back to writing a lot, and I hope I can give you something good this weekend if not I have dozens of these little scenes ready to go.**


	7. My McHero

**A/N: I again don't have a chapter for my bigger stories so here's another one of these, I wanted to do something appropriate with Pesach/Easter and whatnot but I didn't find any inspiration for one of those, but it's also 4/20 in the US, so I decided to dig up this little scene with dopey DiNozzo as it seemed appropriate. **

"You going to be alright Tony?" McGee asked. As he looked upon the bruised and battered form of his co-worker who was inspecting his bandaged hands.

"Never been better, feel like I'm in 'fear and loathing in Las Vegas', starring Benicio Del Toro, Johnny Depp, directed by Terry, oh who the hell cares." Tony said drifting off somewhere in the distance of his morphine clouded mind before turning towards the bat queen to the left of him, "Tim's really a good guy isn't he? after all he's done, still checking up on me, he's my McHero." He said in a stupid dopey voice.

"Yeah he is, he really is." Abby said with a smile and a wink at McGee.

"But I'm fine Tim, I've got my nurse Zeevah to take care of me." He said then turning to the Israeli to address her, "Do you know it's illegal not wearing an official nurse outfit while taking care of patients in a hospital, I believe you can get one in Victoria secret." DiNozzo said giving his best grin.

"I'm not stupid DiNozzo." An annoyed Ziva said, hands on her hips.

"No shame in trying." Tony said grinning widely at her.

Ziva leaned in whispering seductively in his ear, "Who said I didn't already have one."

"Really?" Tony asked his body almost jumping upright as excited as a kid on Christmas. "Can I see it."

Ziva roughly pushed him back down again tutting, "If you behave."

"Yes nurse." Tony said like a little kid that had been reprimanded.

McGee chuckled at the usual antics of his co-workers as Abby came up beside him. "let's have a drink." She said hooking his arm with hers and dragging him away, but Tim seemed reluctant and his eyes were still trained on his wounded comrade, "He's fine McGee, he's got Ziva to look after him." Abby assured him, but as Abby said this Tony reached out to touch Ziva and his hand was roughly swatted away before it could even reach her chest, making DiNozzo act like he'd just lost his entire arm, sticking out his bottom lip while furiously shaking the struck hand.

"I guess so." McGee said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Come on, you've deserved it, not every day you get to be the hero."

**A/N: the troubles with writing I explained in the last update still persist but at least I have done some writing.**

**Also wanted to explain this whole Rewrite series thing a bit better again, this whole idea came up from a thought exercise of what if I got to redo the show but different from all things that are in the actual show so I wrote down a list of things I wanted to see explored (that wasn't in the show) in an episode per character, for example really character focused things like: Ziva being jewish and facing discrimination/racism or Tony's past as a college athlete, or bigger things like a buddycop adventure with Tony and McGee, or a spy mission with Tony and Ziva with Ziva teaching Tony how to be a Spy. Those stories weren't meant to be written, they were just little fun thought exercises of thinking of episodes and somewhat structuring them into seasons with overarching plots and the like, but then I actually started writing scenes and really going in dept in some of them, and I decided to go ahead and write them. Only I'm having trouble doing so as explained in the last update. **

**So that's why I have so many of these random little scenes, for example this little scene came from a story centred around the idea of McGee showing he's not only a good with computers but also a very capable field agent, while exploring his relationship with Tony.**


End file.
